A frequently used tool for cutting grass and low vegetation is different types of trimmers. These tools are suitable for cutting in areas where it is difficult for lawn movers and larger machines to maneuver because of for example a varying countryside and threes or similar acting as obstacles. Also the edges of the lawns or areas adjacent to flowerbeds, plantings, fences or other obstacles are areas where a trimmer is the preferred tool.
Different areas however have different needs for cutting height. The cutting height is mostly connected to the areas where the tools are used. For example is grass and growth in some areas preferably cut short while other areas might have growth with a sensitive lower part that would get damaged if cut as short as the grass.
There is also en esthetical aspect that makes it desirable to alternate the cutting height of the trimmer and make it easy for the operator to keep a constant cutting height of the vegetation in an area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,974 is a solution that makes it possible to alternate the cutting height disclosed. The cutting filament is attached to a disc placed on a cylinder that extends through the disc. The disk is movable both upwards and downwards along the cylinder when the screw that keeps the disk in the selected position is eased. This solution, however, has the drawback that it is complicated to change the selected cutting height.
Another solution that makes it possible to alternate the cutting height of a trimmer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,051. The cutting filament is stored on a bobbin inside a casing. The casing is attached to a treaded shaft. The casing is movable along the shaft by rotating the casing. Also this solution is complicated, and consequently expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore desirably to find a solution that makes it easy for the operator to adjust the cutting height over the ground and also is simple and cheep to manufacture.
In this application is a solution to the problems defined above presented. The new solution comprises a trimmer head with a casing divided into two sections. The casing surrounds a bobbin where the cutting filament is stored. One section of the casing is secured to a drive shaft while the other section is releasable so that it is possible to open the casing and replace the bobbin when the cutting filament is consumed. Someone of the two sections is provided with openings called eyelets where one end of the cutting filament exits the trimmer head casing. The eyelet is provided with a number of openings placed at different heights on the trimmer head so that it is possible to adjust the cutting height. In order to simplify the loading of new cutting filament and the adjustments in cutting height is a groove extending from the edge of the trimmer head section provided with the eyelet to the different openings for the cutting filament. The section of the trimmer head casing that not is provided with the eyelets is instead comprising a protruding part placed and shaped so that it will close the groove and keep the cutting filament in the selected opening when the two sections of the trimmer head casing are put together. The protruding part could also be a separate component that is placed in the groove before the two sections are put together.
This solution makes it considerably easier to load a new bobbin and cutting filament as well as adjusting the cutting height since the adjustment is done by changing to another opening in the eyelet in the casing that surrounds the bobbin where the cutting filament is stored instead of, like in known solutions, moving the entire section that the cutting filament is attached to.
Also loading of new cutting filament is fast and simple for the operator since the bobbin with one or more cutting filament is placed in the trimmer head and the cutting filament lead through the groove and placed in the opening that provides the selected cutting height over the ground. The cutting filament or cutting filaments does thereby not have to be put trough some opening or small passages in the casing surrounding the bobbin in order to set up the trimmer head which facilitates for the operator.